Lubrication distribution is an important consideration when designing an automobile transmission. Lubricant acts to cool friction-engaging devices such as clutches and brakes. For durability and wear performance, it is desirable to have a consistent, controlled flow of lubricant to the required device without delivering more than is needed, as this will siphon lubricant from other areas of the transmission requiring lubrication. Therefore it is desirable to position a device between two structures adjacent a lubrication flow path to control the flow of lubricant to a downstream lubricant-requiring mechanism. A controlled flow thrust bearing may control flow but it is not capable of accommodating varying assembly gaps. Thus it requires a set assembly gap. Therefore a lubrication control device which further accommodates and accounts for varying assembly gap tolerances in between the structures is desirable.